Trust Leads to Trouble
by SuperSmiles
Summary: When Alex's best friend is chosen in the reaping, she feels like she's being ripped apart. Brianna's good with survival, but Alex reminds her to trust no one. Fear and nerves fill Alex's body as Bri plays the most dangerous game in all of Panem.


Alex's POV

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie Trinket finally recites her cheesy reaping day line.

All kids ages twelve to eighteen are gathered in the roped areas by age, oldest in the front, youngest in the back. I'm near the back, with the thirteen-year-olds. My younger brother, Andrew, is near me with the twelve group.

"Stupid Hunger Games," my best friend, Brianna, mutters, "all they want is a show. The stupid capitol doesn't care about us!"

"Be quiet," I whisper back, "you could get in huge trouble if someone hears you!"

She nods. "I hope you're not chosen, Alex. I don't know what I would do without a best friend."

"Now for the drawing! Let's go for boys first!" Effie announces. She digs her hand through the gigantic ball, pulling out a fifteen-year-old named Max Walters. He used to go to my school. I guess not anymore. The peacekeepers pull him out of the sea of kids.

"Ladies next…" When she finally pulls out the name, a look of horror comes to both of our faces. It wasn't my name, but…

Brianna Jones.

I won't let go of her for all of the money in the world. "Don't go, Bri!" I shouted. She just stared at me with terrified blue eyes. I kept a firm grasp on her arm.

"Let _go,_ girl!" One of the Peacekeepers orders.

I violently shake my head. "I can't let you go, Bri! I just can't!" I hold on with all my strength until one of the guards tackles me and they drag Brianna to the stage.

Tears roll down my cheeks as my friends try to comfort me. But nothing can save me from the damage the Capitol has done to my life.

First, they forced my father to work in the mine. He left in the morning hours before my little sister and I woke up, and came back after we were fast asleep. I saw nothing of him all that time. A part of me was crumbling. Two weeks later, though, the mine exploded. My dad was the only one killed. My heart had been shattered.

Now they take away my best friend! I've lost her, too… The only way I can speak to her now is through eye contact from the stage. I can see she is crying too.

Brianna's POV

I always took my life for granted – my friends, my family, my home – but in the five minutes it takes for my life to be completely changed, I've come to reconsider that.

I feel kinda guilty inside, since the worst thing that's ever happened to me changed that, and I feel so _ungrateful._ Which, now that I'm here, in this freaking position, I'm grateful for having life. All thanks to the Capitol.

Of course, I resent the capitol. I don't really thank them for anything. They've pretty much killed innocent kids – kids with families, friends, and _lives_. They're greedy, and don't care about any of us. They're wealthy, fat snobs for all I care. They just want a show!

But I was perfectly serious about the gratefulness.

As they push Max and me to the Justice Building, I can see there's a noticeable difference in temperature. I shiver and wish I have a jacket. Max notices my chilliness, and he takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to me.

I've always looked up to Max. He's so caring, strong… and not to mention the girls go nutty over him. This just proves it. I smile and thank him.

The reason we're at the Justice Building is to say our farewells to our friends and family that come to wish us luck. I really wish there wasn't any stage like this, because I'm terrible at goodbyes. I've never really had to do that before…

We're sent to separate rooms to say our goodbyes. Each person that enters has an hour to talk to you.

First comes in my mom. We kind of just stand there for a minute, until she bursts into tears. "Mom, it's okay," I try to reassure her. But I know it's hopeless. Many districts have the kids train for the Hunger games, where it's a huge honor if you live. In 12, it's a huge honor if you survive the first day.

My mom shakes her head. "Bri-Bri, I love you. I can't stand to lose you, especially since you're barely a teenager. I'm never going to live through these games. They're already hard to watch.  
>"But district 12 needs you. I need you to try really hard." I nod, and wipe away the tears in my eyes.<p>

One of the peacekeepers comes and knocks on the door. "Times up." Mom reluctantly leaves, but not before giving me a tight hug.

"I love you. I wish I could never let you go. Be strong…"

Then she's gone.

Alex's POV

I come into the Justice Building after her teary-eyed mother exits. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this without breaking down crying.

I knock on the door. "Come in…" Brianna's choked voice answers. I walk in, and Bri is so downcast, I can barely stand it. "I can't…"

I come closer, grabbing her shoulders. "Listen to me, Brianna. I don't want to hear you say those two words ever again. You have to win. For me, for your mother, for all of district twelve. You can do this."

"But the other districts–"

I shake my head. "I don't _care_ about the other districts or the careers. You can win this. You're strong – You can lift me above your head, and you're lighter than me – you're smart, you have a way with climbing, and you're amazing with a spear. You know how to cook. You _aced_ the survival test in school! What _aren't _you capable of in the Games?" I practically shout.

After I say this, there's eerie silence in the room. Brianna's obviously stunned at what I said.

"Just try for me, please."

Brianna nods. "I'll try." She takes my hand. "But _please_ make sure my mom and older sister get enough food," tears fill up in her eyes. "Take care of them."

A chubby peacekeeper knocks on the door. "Time's up."

As I leave, I shout, "Try as hard as you can! And don't trust _anyone_!"

I'm not sure if she gets the last part, but I really hope she does.

Brianna's POV

After about 6 hours, everyone I know comes to see me. And now I know what I'm bringing into the arena. The necklace Alex gave me for my birthday. She had made it herself.

We head to the train to the capitol. I'm a nervous wreck, and Max seems nervous too, but I know everyone at District 12 is cheering us on.

The first night is like a parade, but introduces the tributes from each of the twelve districts. 12 is usually the least popular, with our specialty being mining, and the costumes aren't impressive. Usually mining outfits or all black or something like that. Nothing special.

But our designer, Kate, is pretty smart. She dressed me in a somewhat sparkling long-sleeved black shirt, similar pants, gave me red and orange highlights to compliment my dark hair, and black boots that fade to red and orange at the top. It's probably been the best in thirty years, since it is the thirtieth year. As we come out, there are many _ooohs_ and _ahhhs_. I smile brightly, but hang on to the chariot for my life.

Alex's POV

Brianna looks stunning. The only thing holding me back from loving the night's event is my fear for her.

A week later, after Brianna's test receiving an 8, which is excellent, another beautiful gown at the interview, which is black with a red ribbon and bow in her hair, where she acted sweet yet strong, comes the Games. And here we are.

The arena is multiple kinds of terrain. There's a large mountain of rocks, a forest, a sparkling lake, and the usual field where the cornucopia lies. The Cornucopia is a golden horn full of backpacks- they have useful things in them.

The Hunger Games uniform for the tributes is simple: A blue shirt/blouse, a maroon jacket, black sweatpants, and sneakers. They're practical during the games.

Brianna's hair is done simple: A braid down her back. And apparently her token of her district, the one thing she's allowed to bring into the arena, is the necklace I gave her for her last birthday. I smile, glad that's what she brought in.

But nothing can stop my crazy fear of her death. That I'd have to watch. I'm thinking, _Brianna. Listen. Unless there's something you really need in one of the backpacks in the cornucopia, run– As far away as you can, just find a sharp rock and a stick to make a spear. And again, don't trust anyone._

I guess that was her plan in the first place, because she took off for the woods. Max, on the other hand, easily grabbed two backpacks and ran off after her. That kind of scared me, until the screen changed and they were walking together. "I'm surprised you rejected the Careers," Brianna says, "They have almost all the backpacks –it's kind of obvious."

"I didn't want to leave my fellow tribute in the dust," Max replies smugly. "Anyway, we should probably find a camping spot for the night. Brianna nods. I'm glad he took Brianna under his wing, so she has backup in case of fights. I'm less worried about her now. I guess Max is okay to be allies with.

Brianna's POV

I feel a lot better about the games now that Max is here. He's smart, knows how to make me smile… he's just great to have as an ally. And it's good that he knows how to climb trees, because that's where we are. Sleeping in a tree.

There were fortunately two sleeping bags in the backpacks. That made me feel a lot more warmth and comfort. Well, not really comfort. I'm in a tree.

About an hour later, I begin to feel thirst. "Max," I start to wake him up, "how much water is there?"

He shrugs. "Probably like half a bottle. We'll get more in a couple–" He freezes. Then I hear it too. The bushes are rustling. We wait a minute, and a wild turkey comes out. I lazily throw my spear at it, injuring it enough for Max to jump down and kill it. "No need to hunt tomorrow morning," he laughs.

I shake my head. "We still should. All there is in our packs are some crackers and a bag of wild raspberries. We should look for more of these later." The bag was almost full, and I popped a handful in my mouth. I could tell that they wouldn't last the next day though.

"Alright, I'll go searching for berries." Max left, heading for the lake. I wasn't sure what to do, so I went deeper into the forest to hunt.

Alex's POV

I'm freaking out now. It's been two days in the arena and both of our district's tributes are still alive. What's going to happen next? Half of the tributes have died already, nine of them at the cornucopia. Five Careers are still alive. It's dangerous for her.

Brianna's stepping through the forest, with two rabbits, a handful of blueberries, and a… turkey? Either way, I can tell it was a lucky day for her. Alert to everything around her, she slowly reaches her campsite. There's an opening in the trees where the sun beats down hard, and I guess Max created a fire pit with hot coals to reduce smoke. The rabbits and turkey are roasted, and she makes a berry drink with a pot in her backpack.

The screen changes to the Careers. They're sharpening tools while walking into the forest. My chest tenses up. _No, _not_ towards Brianna!_ Back to Bri. She's munching down on a rabbit leg, and she hears a twig break. Automatically her spear comes out. "Max?" she whispers. "You there–"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before the knife entered her back.

I can't take it. Tears swell up in my eyes, and I burst out crying. _The careers got to her_. Friends try to comfort me, but it's no use. I won't be able to take life.

What makes the moment worse is that the person that takes the knife out of her back is Max.


End file.
